Lost Love - A Motley Crue fic
by XxMotleyCrueFanxX
Summary: So.. Here we go, another Crue story. Don't know who really reads this stuff aside from me but yeah.. Enjoy. Rated M for cussing. Does imply slash so.. If that's not your cup of tea move on.


I can't seem to write nothing else right now so, I decided to take another direction with Crue. I always go to them when I'm not feeling so happy so, let's see if I can make another okay story out of my current life, shall we? Lol.

* * *

Tommy walked the cold, dark and lonely street in the middle of the night. His head was down and he looked as if he was just barely going.

Then again, he was just barely hanging on.

Another fight, heartbreak and another two worlds shattered.

_"I'm fucking stupid..."_ The drummer repeated over, and over again within his thoughts as he clutched his cell phone tightly within his hand.

He had just gotten off there with one person and one person alone... Nikki...

The wonderful, handsome, perfect, sweet, charming Nikki... His once best friend. His world, his love, his hope in life... His everything.

"I'm so fucking stupid." He repeated out loud as he finally found the will to move his hand to his pants pocket, slipping the cell phone inside.

He had just gotten back from God knows where. He couldn't even remember this very moment. Probably some club that he was DJing. That was the furthest thing from his mind though.

Nikki was what ran through his head.

Tommy had called him when he left said club and it started casual. Like a conversation between any two best friends would do. Then Tommy had to go and make a foolish move. He had to just listen to his pathetic little heart and randomly start spilling his feelings for the man again. Feelings that were supposedly already passed.

For a moment he nearly forgot what started that. Then it hit him. Fucking Vince.

Tommy growled. He and the bastard just had to hang out, get drunk and spill their feelings before passing out a night or two ago. That had haunted him up until tonight, when he decided to let it all out to Nikki.

Now, these two once had their secrets in the dark. But it got to be too much. Tommy didn't long to be just some secret in the dark and Nikki didn't long to be open. He didn't long to put his reputation on the line... His friends, his family.

Tommy knew this; he knew things would never change. But yet, as time drew on he found himself letting Nikki play his little game again. Only this time, that's all it was meant to be. Just fun to themselves. No strings attached.

Tommy got attached...

Tommy would always get attached to Nikki...

So with that being said, Tommy confessed his love for the man just like he had done the first time. Only this time it didn't end how he hoped.

No, it ended the same way their fights ended back when they were together...

Tommy getting jealous over simple things, simple people... Tommy feeling as if he never had enough attention... Him feeling as if Nikki didn't give him everything he wanted... That would lead to Tommy venting; being honest. Truly and remotely honest even if it brung them both to tears. That was something he's done with no other. Not even Pamela. Not even Heather...

Tommy's vents would then lead him to ask the questions of "Do you love me", "Do you see your life with me", and to the statement of "I would do anything for you; that's how crazy I 'am about you."

That in turn brung about answers he didn't wish to hear. Such as Nikki replying with "I don't know...", "That's too fast I need time" or even worse; "I can't see myself with a man". They would crush Tommy and bring about fierce fights between the two.

Still, Tommy pushed and pushed, hoping he would find the answer he wanted to hear. It didn't happen back then and he was a fool to think it would happen now.

What he only done led them into a fight, and only led to Nikki speaking of his engagement; how he couldn't risk that which further hurt Tommy and further proved the reality of Nikki would never be his again.

Thus, Tommy put up the defenses and fucked himself over further by telling Nikki to stop everything. To stop the little flirts, and the way he seemed to tap into Tommy's fantasies.

That in turn brung Nikki to fight back and in the end it just ended with Tommy hanging up on him.

Something he now regretted. He hated leaving things like this, on bad terms.

He tried to call back, but Nikki ignored every call and that made Tommy feel even worse...

The drummer sighed heavily, as he found himself back at his house.

There wasn't a light on aside from the outside lights and for a split second Tommy felt like just vanishing into the darkness of the place.

However, Tommy flipped the light switch in the main room on. He feared if he stayed within the dark he'd feel even more alone.

Even though he went straight to his bed room, he still had the lights on. He wouldn't get any sleep tonight either way...

He pulled out his cell phone again. Nikki wouldn't answer so he wasn't going to try. No, he had someone else on his mind.

If he was to set up in misery; then a certain blonde friend was going to join him.

Tommy dialed Vince's number without hesitation. He needed someone to talk to, anyone. Vince was the only person he could think of to bother though.

* * *

Short? Yeah.. Creative juices are officially gone. Hoping this gets 'em back though.


End file.
